totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zagubieni w ćwierćfinale
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 10. ---- Villa JoJo i Chrisa. Romantyczny wieczór. Zakochani odprężają się na leżakach nad basenem. Chris: 'Już niedługo kochanie. Już niedługo. '''JoJo: '''Naprawdę? ;( '''Chris: '''Tak. Została ich tylko czwórka. '''JoJo: '''No niby tak... '''Chris: '''Tylko kilka zadań i zostaniemy sami. <3 '''JoJo: '''A Martin? A Jamnik? '''Chris: '''Hm, coś się wymyśli. No chyba, że chcesz pojechać gdzieś indziej. '''JoJo: '''W sumie dlaczego by nie... ''Szepcze mu coś na ucho. 'Chris: '''Jesteś genialna, kochanie. <3 ''Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Restauracja, 7:00. Przez wielkie okno do restauracji dotarły pierwsze promyki słońca. Bobbie i Nina spali obok siebie. Ich ręce były splecione. Nina obudziła się. 'Nina: '''Kur... ale mnie głowa boli... OCH! ''Zauważyła splecione ręce. '''Nina: '''Tak! ''Nina: Nareszcie! Po tylu tygodniach! W końcu jakiś przebłysk! Od początku chciałam żeby coś zaiskrzyło międzi nami i... w końcu!'' ''Bobbie obudził się. '' '''Bobbie: '''Co jest..EJ! '''Nina: '''Witaj, Bobbie. <3. Wczoraj zasnęliśmy tak szybko... '''Bobbie: '''Właśnie zauważyłem.. masz kaca? '''Nina:' M'asakrycznego... Ale to nic... Przybliża się do niego. Nina: 'Najważniejsze, że w ogóle zasnęliśmy... '''Bobbie: '''Też tak uważam... ''Przytulają się. 'Nina: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tą rękę... '''Bobbie: '''Jakbym tak mógł. ''Chwila ciszy. Zamykają oczy. Dotykają się nosami. W końcu toną w miłosnym pocałunku. ''Nina: AAAA! To był najwspanialszy moment mojego życia!'' ''Bobbie: Hahaha, naiwna Nina. Wykorzystałem to, że jest pijana i kocha się we mnie na zabój. Nienawidzę jej. Już niedługo. Och, już niedługo...'' Pokój Chłopców, 7:00. Hans i Klein budzą się. Spoglądają na siebie. Uśmiechają się. 'Klein: '''Witaj kochanie. <3 '''Hans: '''Karibu. <3. /Witaj. <3/ '''Klein: '''I jak? <3 '''Hans: ' Ingeniously, mtoto. <3 /Genialnie, kotku. <3/ 'Klein: '''Cieszę się. <3 ''Powoli wstają. Restauracja, g. 9.00 Zawodnicy jedzą śniadanie. Klein siedzi na przeciwko Hansa a Bobbie na przeciwko Niny. Martin i Jamnik w kuchni przyrządzają jajecznicę. Wchodzi Chris oraz JoJo. 'JoJo: '''Witaj finałowa czwórko. ;D '''Nina: '''Witajcie. :D '''Chris: '''Widzę, że nie potraficie się z sobą rozstać. '''Klein: '''Nigdy. <3 Together forever. <3 <3 '''JoJo: '''No, może praca wspólna wam pomoże w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu... '''Chris: '''Spotykamy się za 20 minut przed hotelem! Plac przed hotelem, 9:20. '''Chris: '''Zanim zaczniemy.. rozumiem że dzisiaj będziecie działać w parach? '''Bobbie: '''Nie inaczej. :D '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj się nabiegacie. Znowu. '''Hans: '''Si kubwa. /No świetnie./ '''JoJo: '''Ale najpierw dotrzemy na miejsce autobusem. '''Bobbie: '''Kto będzie kierował?! '''Chris: '''Jak to kto - Martin! '''Zawodnicy: '''O nie! '''JoJo: '''Nie no, drugi raz was nie narazimy. '''Zawodnicy: '''Uff. '''JoJo: '''Poprowadzi Jamnik. '''Zawodnicy: '''CO?! Autobus, 9.35. '''Klein: '''Hansuś, jeszcze żyjemy? ''Jamnik kręci kierownicą na prawo i lewo. 'Jamnik: 'Łuuuukuuu! Ale frajda! 'Nina: '''Boże... ja mam kaca! Zaraz zwymiotuje! '''Bobbie: '''Trzymaj się kochana! ''Nina upada na podłogę autobusu i wymiotuje. Z torebki wypada jej szminka. 'Nina: '''O kur*a.. ''Bobbie chowa szminkę do kieszeni. Osiedle Bungalow'ów, 10:00. 'Chris: '''I jak się jechało? '''Nina: '''Ma-sa-krycz-nie. '''Bobbie: '''A wy skąd się tu wzieliście? '''JoJo: '''Martin nie ma prawa jazdy na autobusy, za to na auta już tak. xD '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Czas na wasze wyzwanie! '''JoJo: '''Jak wiecie, wiele turystów spędzających wakacje na tej wyspie mieszka w bungalowach.. '''Chris: '''I na tym polega wasze wyzwanie. '''JoJo: '''Jak widzicie przed nami stoi skrzynia. '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest znaleźć klucz do niej ukryty w jednym z bungalowów. '''JoJo: '''Poza nimi są też ukryte 3 wskazówki. '''Chris: '''Jeśli dwie osoby znajdą klucz rozegramy dogrywkę w formie quizu. '''JoJo: '''Wszystko jasne? ''Kiwanie głową zawodnikó''w. '''Chris: '''W takim razie start! Zadanie. Poczynania zawodników '''Klein: '''Dobra kochany. Tych domków jest za dużo. Narazie obejdź te po lewej a ja po prawej, ok? :3 '''Hans: '''Naam, asali. /Dobrze, kochanie./ ''Bobbie zmierzył ich wzrokiem. 'Nina: '''Co robimy, kotku? '''Bobbie: '''Narazie zacznij przeszukiwać domki, ja zaraz wrócę, muszę do kibla. '''Nina: '''OK. ''Bobbie odchodzi. Poszedł za jeden z bungalow'ów. Wysmarował się szminką Niny. Wychylił się. Ujrzał wchodzącego Hansa. '' '''Bobbie: '''Operację "Miłość" czas zacząć. ''Rozgląda się. Nina i Klein weszli do domków. Podbiegł. Wszedł do bungalowu, do którego wszedł Hans. Założył kapur. Odchrząknął. Dotknął Hansa w ramię. '' '''Hans: '''Haki? /Tak?/ ''Bobbie kopnął go w krocze. Wykręcił mu ręcę. '' '''Hans: '''AAA! ''Bobbie zatkał mu twarz (ręką! xD). '' '''Bobbie: '(piskliwym głosem) Ja też cię kocham, maleńki. Bobbie soczyście go pocałował po czym uciekł z bungalowu. Poczynania Bobbie'go i Niny Bobbie szybko zdjął kaptur i wytarł szminkę. Na przeciw wyszła mu Nina. 'Bobbie: '''I jak kochanie? '''Nina: '''Znalazłam wskazówkę! <3 '''Bobbie: 'Świetnie! Przeczytaj. 'Nina: '"40 kroków na prawio i 10 w lewo od miejsca tego." 'Bobbie: '''Przynajmniej nic nie skomplikowanego. Poczynania Kleina i Hansa ''Wychodzą przed domki. 'Klein: '''I co znalazłeś coś? '''Hans: '''Sio. /Nie./ '''Klein: '''Szkoda. :C ''Klein wpatruje się w Hansa. 'Hans: '''Mbona kuangalia? /Dlaczego tak się patrzysz?/ '''Klein: '''Co ty masz na policzku?! '''Hans: '''Una maana gani? /O co chodzi?/ ''Klein dotyka policzka Hansa. 'Klein: '''To... jest... szminka! '''Hans: '''Y... /Y.../ '''Klein: '''HAAAAAAANS! TY ŚWINIO! ''Klein strzela Hansowi potężnego plaskacza. Krzyk Kleina usłyszeli Bobbie z Niną. 'Nina: '''Co to było?! '''Bobbie: '''Nie wiem. Może lepiej chodźmy to sprawdzić. ''Nina i Bobbie idą za krzykiem. 'Klein: '''TY FAŁSZYWA PIER*OLONA FASZYSTOWSKA NIEMIECKA ŚWINIO! ZDRADZIŁEŚ MNIE! JAK MOGŁEŚ! PO TYLU LATACH! A JA CI UFAŁEM! DAŁEM CI NAWET POSSAĆ A TY CO?! ZOSTAWIASZ MNIE! JAK TANIĄ DZI*KĘ! MÓWIŁEŚ, ŻE MNIE KOCHASZ! '''Hans: '''Klein, lakini... /Klein, ale.../ '''Klein: '''CO ALE?! NIE MA ŻADNEGO ALE! '''Bobbie: '''Co się stało? '''Klein: '''TEN PALANT MNIE ZDRADZIŁ! '''Bobbie: ':O Z kim? 'Klein: '''Nie wiem, ale możemy się tego dowiedzieć! '''Bobbie: '''Jak? '''Klein: '''Został ślad na policzku. ''Nina, Klein i Bobbie podchodzą do Hansa. 'Bobbie: '''Zaraz. Czy to przypadkiem nie jest... SZMINKA NINY?! '''Nina: '''Co?! '''Klein: '''ZDRADZIŁEŚ MNIE Z NINĄ! '''Hans: '''Hakuna! Kuangalia, ilikuwa ni tofauti ... /Nie! Posłuchaj to było inaczej.../ '''Bobbie: '''A więc to tak mnie kochasz, tak?! '''Nina: '''Bobbiś, ja nie wiem skąd... '''Bobbie: '''NIE BOBBIŚIUJ MI TU TERAZ! ZDRADZIŁAŚ MNIE Z TYM PEDA*ŁEM! Z NAMI KONIEC! ''Oburzeni Klein i Bobbie idą szukać dalej. Nina z Hansem pozostają w bezruchu. ''Bobbie: Jak widać mój plan działa! Teraz jeszcze ostatnia rzecz...'' Poczynania Niny i Hansa 'Nina: '''Ktoś nas wrobił! '''Hans: '''Hiyo ni! Lakini nani? /Właśnie! Tylko kto?/ '''Nina: '''Nie wiem. Narazie musimy skupić się na wyzwaniu. Mam jedną wskazówkę. '''Hans: '''Hiyo ni kubwa! /To świetnie!/ '''Nina: '''Tak, ale problem w tym, że Bobbie ją zna. Szybko. Biegnijmy! ''Nina z Hansem biegną wg. wskazówki. Po chwili docierają do wyznaczonego bungalowu. 'Nina: '''To ten. Szukaj klucza. '''Hans: '''OK /OK/ ''Hans rozglądał się dookoła domu. Nina weszła do środka. 'Nina: '''Gdzie to może być... ''Podniosła poduszkę w sypialni. Znalazła tam kartę ze strzałką wskazującą na okno. Na oknie była doniczka z kwiatkiem. '' '''Nina: '''To nie może być w ziemi... ''Nina zajrzała do korony kwiatu. Znalazła tam mały świstek papieru. 'Nina: '''HANS! Mam kolejną wskazówkę! ''Hans wbiegł do środka. '' '''Nina: '"Dwadzieścia kroków przed siebie, w lewo i czwarty domek." Wybiegają z bungalowu w stronę kolejnego. Poczynania Kleina i Bobbiego 'Klein: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć. zdradził mnie... jak on mógł... ''Klein jest zalany łzami. 'Bobbie: '''Spokojnie, ja też nie mogę w to uwierzyć. ''Chwila ciszy. 'Bobbie: '''Czy ty też chcesz się zemścić? '''Klein: '''Tak. Chcę wywalić tego kmiota. '''Bobbie: '''Mam pomysł jak to wykombinować. '''Klein: '''Mianowicie? '''Bobbie: '''Ty chcesz wywalić Hansa, ja - Ninę. Jeśli wygra Nina, ty namawiasz ją aby zagłosowała na Hansa. A jeśli wygra Hans, ja namawiam go aby głosował na Ninę. A na kolejnej ceremonii wywalimy tą osobę która zostanie. '''Klein: '''Jesteś geniuszem. :D '''Bobbie: '''To jak, sojusz stoi? '''Klein: '''Stoi. Poczynania Niny i Hansa '''Hans: '''Ni hii. /To ten/ '''Nina: '''Wchodzimy. ''Nina odrazu weszła do sypialni i podniosła poduszkę. Ponownie była tam kartka, jednak teraz wskazywała na obrazek na przeciw łóżka. Hans podszedł do niego. Odsunął go. Wypadła kartka. 'Hans: ' Mam! 'Nina: '''Daj. Przeczytam. ''Hans oddaje kartkę. '''Nina: "Czarny jest dom o tysiącu wezwań, Mówią że indygo mi gniazdo wskazuje." Hans: 'Kusema nini?! /Że co?!/ '''Nina: '''Czarny dom.. indygo.. chyba wiem o co chodzi. Szukaj kabla w kolorze indygo! '''Hans: '''Mbele ya nyumba ilikuwa kwamba doporowadzał mtandao wa simu. /Przed domem był taki, doporowadzał sieć telefoniczną/ '''Nina: '''Haha, wiedziałam. Chodźmy! ''Wybiegają. '' Poczynania Bobbiego i Kleina '''Klein: '''Dobra, jakieś pomysły? ''Kamera pokazuje ich pośród setek bungalowów. 'Bobbie: '''Może po prostu odpuśćmy to wyzwanie, wróćmy na start i zobaczmy kto wygra w quizie? '''Klein: '''Ok. xDDDD Poczynania Niny i Hansa ''Nina i Hans dotarli Centrali Telefonicznej. '''Hans: '''Kwa nini PBX? /Dlaczego akurat centrala telefoniczna?/ '''Nina: '''Kiedyś czytałam... '''Hans: '''NINI?! /CO?!/ '''Nina: '''Tak, kiedyś czytałam, że w niektórych miejscowościach turystycznych jest system kolorowych kabelków. Ten w kolorze indygo jest od sieci telefonicznej. ''Nina: Mądra ja!'' 'Nina: '''No i poza tym - ten budynek jest czarny. '''Hans: '''Wewe ni hivyo smart. :) /Jesteś taka mądra :)/ '''Nina: '''Tak wiem, dzięki. <3 ''Hans i Nina weszli do budynku. Podeszli do tablicy korkowej na której wisiały klucze. Na dole wisiał złoty klucz. 'Hans: '''Nadhani una hakuna shaka kwamba tunahitaji? :3 /Chyba nie masz wątpliwości który potrzebujemy? :3/ '''Nina: '''Nie. :D ''Nina złapała klucz i wybiegli. Meta Na metę przybiegają szczęśliwi Hans i Nina z kluczem. '' '''Nina: '''Tak! Wygraliśmy! '''Bobbie: '''Jej, super. ''Na mecie czekała czwórka prowadzących oraz Klein z Bobbie'm. '''JoJo: '''Gratulacje! '''Martin: '''Wygraliście! '''Jamnik: '''Hał hał. xD ''Chris podszedł do zwycięzców. '' '''Chris: '''Czas na dogrywkę. Gramy do jednego. Kto wie - podnosi rękę. Gotowi? '''Nina: '''Tak! '''Hans: Ndiyo! /Tak!/ Chris: 'OK. Dotyczy ono naszej serii. Pytanie brzmi: kto odpadł w jedynej podwójnej eliminacji w naszym show? ''Hans zgłasza się. 'Hans: '''Cassidy na Kiki? /Cassidy i Kiki?/ '''Chris: 'Źle! Nina? 'Nina: '''Sarah i Angelika? '''Chris: '''Tak jest! Nina zdobywa nietykalność! '''Nina: '''Taaaak! ''Bobbie zmarszczył brwi. Ceremonia 'JoJo: '''Oddaliście już głosy. Do półfinału wchodzą... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... NINA! ''Łapie statuetkę i wpada do wody. 'Chris: '''Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BOBBIE! ''Szczęśliwy zostaje wrzucony do wody przez Jamnika i łapie statuetkę. 'JoJo: '''A ostatnim szczęśliwcem jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... KLEIN! '''Klein: '''Tak jest! Wy*pierdalaj zdradziecka szujo! '''Hans: '''Eh, inaweza kuwa inatarajiwa. /Eh, mogłem się spodziewać./ ''Hans odjeżdża limuzyną. '' '''Chris: '''To wszystko na dziś! Oglądajcie JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria! Bonus ''Hans wychodzi z walizką z pokoju. Spogląda na niego. Siada na krześle. Wyciąga kartę i długopis. Zaczyna pisać... "Ndugu Klein..." /"Drogi Kleinie..."/ Po kilku minutach kończy i wychodzi zamykając drzwi. '''Kooniec. :D Ankietki do zagłosowania. :D Oceń odcinek w skali 1-10. 1/10 2/10 3/10 4/10 5/10 6/10 7/10 8/10 9/10 10/10 Który prowadzący był najlepszy? JoJo! :* Chris! :* Martin! :* Jamnik! (fuj) Faworyt? (Czyli kto powinien znaleźć się w WIELKIM FINALE?) Bobbie! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto powinien odpaść w półfinale?) Bobbie! Klein! Nina! ---- Cytat podpowiedzi nr. 3 oraz motyw centrali telefoniczej wraz z kablem koloru indygo został zaczerpnięty z 7 tomu sagi "Ulysses Moore" pt. Ukryte Miasto. Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria